Breaking News
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. EWE. Sommairement ça parle de comment l'entourage d'Hermione a appris la nouvelle de sa romance avec Severus. (un drabble par perso - drabble plus de 100mots )
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : AU. Post-War. EWE. Sommairement ça parle de comment l'entourage d'Hermione a appris la nouvelle de sa romance avec Severus.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Note : je m'arrange comme je le veux avec la «réalité» ça veut dire que certains persos ne sont pas morts pour le bien de mon histoire ^^ .

XXXXX

_**Breaking News.**_

XXXX

**I - Molly/Arthur:**

-Arthur!

Le patriarche des Weasley releva lentement la tête à l'entente de son nom hurlé par la douce voix de sa femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Molly ?

Les mains sur les hanches elle n'avait pas l'air très contente.

-Tu le savais !?

Toujours très calmement il releva un sourcil.

-Quoi donc ?

-Qu'Hermione était avec quelqu'un !

-Oh ça ! Oui ça fait un petit moment que je m'en doute.

Il reprit naturellement ses activités.

-Et ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir avec qui !?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Pour ça aussi j'ai mes doutes.

-Donc tu sais que c'est Severus !

Il regarda sa femme, perplexe.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te met dans cet état.

Il s'enquit aussitôt.

-C'est parce qu'il s'agit de Severus ?!

Molly eut l'air horrifié.

-Non bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que Ron et Hermione…

Arthur se passa une main dans les cheveux, un peu ennuyé.

-Chérie, tu sais que Ron et Hermione n'auraient jamais été très loin. J'aime notre fils mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit celui qu'il faut à Hermione.

-Et tu crois que Severus l'est peut-être ?!

Il y réfléchit une bonne minute.

-Pour tout dire je le pense, oui. Et franchement tu as assez entendu Ron se plaindre de l'amour qu'Hermione porte à ses livres pour savoir que j'ai raison.

Elle répondit au sourire de son mari, puis soupira.

-J'aurai bien aimé qu'elle fasse partie de notre famille.

-Molly, je crois qu'Hermione fera toujours partie des nôtres.

Elle acquiesça et souleva un sourcil curieux en voyant le grand sourire d'Arthur.

-Quoi ?

Il se releva et s'avança vers elle.

-Tu sais ce *canard* que tu aimes tant !?

Elle rougit sur-le-champ.

-Oui ?

-Tu devrais remercier Hermione pour ça, c'est elle qui m'en a dévoilé les secrets ! Et qui sait qui les lui a dévoilés….

-Arthur !

Il l'embrassa alors sur la joue, lui fit un clin d'œil et parti en lui claquant les fesses.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Laorah, Hermystic, Pale Realm, Blupou et Loldu88.

XXXX

II – **Cho/Lavande :**

Lavande vint rejoindre Cho à leur table habituelle avec quelques minutes de retard.

-Désolée j'ai été retardée.

Avec un petit sourire de connivence elle lui répondit.

-Je n'en doute pas !

La jeune Gryffondor ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer le regard lointain de son amie.

-Ça va ?

-Je profite de la vue.

-Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas largué ton ancienne copine tu ne serais pas en train de déprimer !

Elle attendit que leurs verres soient servis avant de rétorquer.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme toi Lavande ! Quand je vois que ma relation ne mène à rien je la termine.

Lavande fit celle qui ne comprenait rien.

-Sinon, tu as des choses intéressantes à me dire ?!

-Moi, non mais vu la lueur dans tes yeux j'imagine que tu as un scoop à me dévoiler !

-Oh que oui ! Tu te souviens de notre professeur des Potions ?!

Cho éclata de rire.

-Lav' je n'imagine pas quelqu'un ayant été à Poudlard qui soit capable de l'oublier !

-Ouais, et certainement pas *Hermione Granger* !

L'information eût au moins le mérite de retenir l'attention de sa comparse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Lavande sourit de toutes ses dents, signe qu'elle était plus que satisfaite de son information.

-Je dis qu'Hermione se fait Snape !

La jeune brune mit quelques instants à bien intégrer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Comment tu sais ça !?

-Oh par l'ami d'un ami d'un ami…

-Non !

-Et si ! Et devine qui sera là quand Ron l'apprendra ?!

L'humeur légère de Cho s'estompât légèrement.

-Lav' c'est un peu dangereux tu ne penses pas ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être celle qui le lui annoncera mais en attendant il saura qu'il trouvera toujours une oreille attentive avec moi !

Elle se remit à siroter son cocktail.

-Si tu le dis…

Cho avait quelques réserves vis-à-vis de la situation, elle ne comprenait pas comment Lavande pouvait être dans une relation avec Ron qui soit *officieuse* mais elle ne se voyait pas gâcher la joie de sa meilleure amie.

Et puis si jamais Hermione couchait réellement avec le professeur Snape… l'information n'avait vraiment pas de prix !

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Beatrice, Blupou, Amistosamente-Vuestro, Loldu88, Hermystic et Laorah.

XXXX

III – **Alastor «Fol'œil» Moody :**

Hermione avait sût au moment même où elle avait posé un pied au ministère qu'elle n'aurait pas dût venir ce jour-là.

-Hermione ! Je peux te parler ?

Plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle répondit gentiment.

-Alastor ! Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis plutôt pressée…

Il n'entendit pas son excuse ou alors fit comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu et l'emmena dans son bureau, dont il prit bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

-Que puis-je pour toi ?

Elle évita de croiser son regard, mal à l'aise de voir son œil remuer dans tous les sens et sentant qu'il *savait* quelque chose.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire ?!

-Non.

-Rien du tout ? ... Te concernant toi et Snape ?!

Relevant soudainement la tête elle s'exclama.

-Alastor je ne vois…

-Ah ah ! Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai toujours dit Hermione… «Vigilance Constante !»

Elle soupira bruyamment.

-Tu dis ça pour tout, même quand Ron met quelque chose dans sa bouche !

-Il n'y a pas matière à plaisanter jeune fille !

Elle ne sût si c'était l'emploi du _**«jeune fille»**_ ou si c'était le ton sur lequel il lui parlait mais elle le défia du regard.

-Non, tu as raison il n'y a pas matière à plaisanter. La guerre est finie depuis plusieurs années Alastor et il serait grand temps que tu intègres ça. Et quand bien même il se passerait quelque chose entre Severus et moi, et je ne dis pas que c'est le cas, ça ne te regarderait pas !

Il soutint son regard.

-Ce n'est pas un homme pour toi Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. Maintenant, excuse-moi on m'attend.

Elle partit sans regarder derrière elle mais sentit le regard mécanique de Fol'œil la suivre jusqu'au bout.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Amistosamente-Vuestro, Loldu88, Blupou, Pale Realm, Hermystic, Laorah et Beatrice.

XXXX

IV – **Neville :**

Ils étaient tous deux en pause, chose qui n'arrivait pas si souvent que ça, il en profita alors pour venir lui parler.

-Comment ça va ces temps-ci Hermione ?

Elle fronça le nez.

-Bien Neville, et toi ?

-Bien, beaucoup de travail mais j'imagine que tu sais ce que c'est….

Elle hocha la tête, connaissant trop ce dont il parlait.

Il prépara son thé tranquillement, l'observant boire le sien, le regard apparemment dans le vide.

-Et sinon… est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?!

Elle se figea puis se recula un peu.

-Po… pourquoi tu me demandes ça !?

Il fût surprit de sa réaction mais une fois qu'il comprit il éclata de rire.

-Tu crois que je te fais des avances ?! Hermione… tout va bien entre moi et Luna je t'assure !

Elle sembla instantanément soulagée mais se trouva alors un peu ridicule.

-Excuse-moi c'est juste que…

Il l'arrêta d'un signe de la main, désignant son cou.

-Hermione je t'arrête tout de suite. Si je te demande ça c'est juste parce que tu as d'intéressantes traces dans ton cou… Du genre _***suçons***_….

Son premier réflexe fût alors de porter sa main là où étaient les marques incriminantes.

-C'est rien…

Il prit un malin plaisir à la voir se tortiller, rougissante.

-Alors… qui est l'heureux élu ?!

Elle s'empourpra de plus belle.

-Personne !

Il lui sourit derrière sa tasse.

-Bien sûr, si tu le dis…

Hermione décida de finir rapidement son thé.

-Oh ça suffit Neville ! Et pas un mot à personne c'est clair !?

Et elle se croyait menaçante avec ses joues rosies.

-Comme du cristal ! Passe une bonne soirée Hermione !

Son éclat de rire augmenta après qu'il l'entendit jurer au loin.

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Blupou, Loldu88, Eladora, Laorah, Hermystic, Pale Realm et Mlle Happy.

XXXX

V – **Ginny :**

Hermione saurait reconnaître ces pas n'importe où. Ginny s'apprêtait à débouler dans son bureau, comme ça lui prenait de temps à autre.

-Espèce de petite cachottière !

Elle recula dans son fauteuil.

-J'te demande pardon !?

-Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas Hermione, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle !

Elle était perplexe, la lueur joueuse dans le regard de la rouquine contredisait pleinement le ton de sa voix. Elle n'était pas en colère.

-Non, désolée Gin' mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles.

La rousse lui sourit, espiègle.

-Oh, vraiment ?! Pourtant on m'a dit que tu avais été une _***vilaine, vilaine fille***_ ces jours-ci…

-Ginny ! De quoi tu parles ?!

-De toi, qui fait des choses cochonnes avec notre ancien professeur !

Les joues d'Hermione s'enflammèrent d'un coup.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

La jeune rouquine releva un sourcil curieux.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui se dit…

-Et qu'est-ce qui se dit _**exactement**_ ? Et qui t'as dit ça ?!

Ginny vint prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

-Je ne révèle jamais mes sources Hermione, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! J'espère au moins qu'il _**s'occupe**_ bien de toi !

-Et ça t'amuse de me mettre mal à l'aise !?

La sœur de Ron se moqua gentiment.

-Grandement !

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

La rousse haussa les épaules.

-Pour rien de spécial, je dois passer voir mon père !

Elle la salua de la main, quittant le bureau.

-Ginny !

-Yep !?

Hermione baissa le regard avant de le relever pour finalement lui demander.

-Tu ne me demande même pas si c'est vrai ?

-Non ! Je n'en n'ai pas vraiment besoin. Bye !

Hermione posa alors les bras sur son bureau et dans un grognement plaça sa tête dessus.

Elle venait de se griller.

XXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Pale Realm, Mlle Happy, Hermystic, Laorah et Fofix.

Note : suite à mon premier chapitre, une demande a été formulée pour que j'explique comment Arthur en est venu a en savoir plus sur ces fameux *Duckies*…. Donc, here we go ^^

XXXX

VI – **Interlude :Duckie Story :**

Hermione laissa son regard vagabonder sur ce qui semblait être le bureau des bizarreries d'Arthur Weasley. Il y avait vraiment de tout c'était dingue.

De vieux ordinateurs. De nouvelles tablettes.

Des espèces de manettes de consoles sans consoles.

Des jouets. Des jeux. Des…. Canards ?!

S'approchant avec précaution elle détailla la petite collection qui se trouvait sur l'une des étagères.

Elle ne dénombrait que six canards pour le moment.

Un «diablotin». Un «pirate». Un «golden». Un «classique jaune». Un «rose avec son boa». Et…. Oh par Merlin ! Il y avait même canard «sado-maso».

Si elle doutait encore que ceux-ci étaient des jouets pour adultes là elle n'avait plus aucun doute.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser le dernier canard, celui qui était déguisé en SM, et qu'elle avait fait stupidement tomber lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom.

-Oh Hermione tu es ici !

Mortifiée.

Elle était mortifiée et n'avait plus le temps de cacher le jouet qu'elle tenait en mains.

-Hermione ? Ça va tu me semble bien rouge et… Oh !

Trop tard. Le regard d'Arthur venait de se porter sur *le* canard.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle semblait bien plus gênée que lui, elle s'excusa.

-Je suis désolée Arthur, je ne voulais pas fouiller mais…

Il lui sourit gentiment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien. Tu dois sans doute trouver ça étrange que je collectionne autant de jouets pour enfants mais tu comprends, je ne désespère pas un jour d'être grand-père.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer.

-«Jouet pour enfants» ?! Donc vous… vous n'avez jamais essayé de…

Merlin que c'était gênant !

Et maintenant le patriarche des Weasley la regardait curieusement.

Parfait ! Elle n'avait que 17 ans mais elle allait devoir expliquer ce qu'était un… sextoy à un sorcier. C'était tout simplement parfait !

-Il y a un problème Hermione ?

Elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer dans une explication qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais donner.

-Oui Arthur, mais c'est que ce… jouet n'est pas fait pour les enfants.

Il observa alors le canard sous toutes ses coutures.

-Ah bon ?! Il est pourquoi faire alors ?

Elle s'empourpra à une vitesse impressionnante juste au moment où Arthur fit vibrer l'engin.

-Je… Il… C'est pour les adultes !

Elle n'osa pas le regarda après ça.

-«Adultes» ?! Mais tu connais ce jeu ?!

-Oui. Enfin, ce genre de *jouet* est fabriqué pour faire plaisir…

-A qui ?

-Aux femmes.

La conversation toute entière prenait un air absurde maintenant.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Il regarda tour à tour le canard puis Hermione, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

Alors le plus vite qu'elle le pu, elle tenta de lui expliquer.

-C'est pour le plaisir des femmes, durant le sexe, l'amour….

D'un coup le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Weasley, le faisait rougir.

-Oh ! Je vois….

Le silence se fit autour d'eux, avant qu'il ne le rompe, pensif.

-Et donc ça se passe… partout ?

Sans le vouloir il glissa son regard sur elle.

-Oui. Voilà.

Il hocha la tête, retenant les précieuses informations pour plus tard.

-Bien. Merci Hermione pour ces renseignements des plus utiles. Je suis désolé si cela a pu te paraître déplacé.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire.

-Il n'y a pas de mal Arthur. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

-C'est vrai mais j'en avais pourtant parlé à Harry.

Hermione toussa, ne voulant en savoir davantage.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser…

-Tu étais venue pour quoi au fait ?

-Je voulais voir Ron.

-Il n'est pas ici. Il est avec Fred et George.

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois, trop heureuse d'avoir une excuse, avant de s'éclipser.

La conversation avait été inconfortable mais elle était contente d'avoir pu l'aider, un peu.

XXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à Pale Realm, Mlle Happy, Hermystic, Laorah et Fofix.

XXXX

VII – **Fred/George :**

Hermione était venue chez les Weasley, à la demande d'Arthur, pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement du dernier Apple. Ce qu'elle n'attendait pas à trouver en allant là-bas c'était les deux jumeaux, venus pour, soi-disant, dire bonjour.

-Bonjour…

-… Hermione ! Comment…

-…. Vas-tu ?

Regardant à sa droite et à sa gauche elle sourit devant leurs singeries.

-Très bien. Et vous ?

-Nous aussi, surtout depuis….

-… Qu'on a appris _***la***_ nouvelle !

-Quelle nouvelle ?

Les deux souriaient d'un même sourire, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon en général.

-Celle de toi _**et Snape**_…

Hermione hoqueta, stupéfaite.

-Il n'y a pas de _***moi et Snape***_ comme vous dites !

L'un des deux rouquins déclara vivement.

-Pas à nous Hermione !

-C'est pas aux vieux singes qu'on apprend à… Fred c'est quoi le dicton déjà ?!

-«A singer»… ?!

Elle pouffa.

-«A faire la grimace».

La main sur le cœur, les deux frères déclarèrent.

-Merci Hermione ! Et alors… ?! Est-ce qu'il te fait encore peur ?

-Severus ne m'a jamais vraiment fait peur.

Les jumeaux eurent un sourire coquin au même instant.

-Ouhhhh. Vous jouez souvent au «méchant prof qui punit son élève préférée» tous les deux ?!

Hermione rougit et s'énerva.

-On ne joue à rien du tout ! Maintenant vous arrêtez vous bêtises !

Ils haussèrent les épaules simultanément.

-Comme tu voudrais mais….

-… Tu protestes un tout petit peu trop à notre goût ! Pas vrai Georgie ?

-Tout à fait Freddy !

Elle se retourna en bougonnant et prit son sac.

-Vous êtes insupportables tous les deux ! Vous direz au revoir à votre père de ma part !

Elle partit en claquant la porte, ne pouvant voir l'argent qui passait d'une main à l'autre.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose Fred !

-Ok j'aurais jamais dû parier contre toi sur ce coup !

XXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Eladora, Hermystic, Mlle Happy, Laorah, Pale Realm, Oscarangel et Lucile Dio.

XXXX

VIII – **Lupin :**

Il avait hésité à l'aborder durant toute l'après-midi, trouvant seulement une ouverture quand il la vit se diriger au fond du jardin, près des balançoires.

Elle redressa la tête quand elle l'entendit arriver.

-Oh Remus ! Ça va ?

Il s'adossa au poteau, la regardant se balancer avant de lui répondre.

-Oui mais tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette toi.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Oh c'est rien.

Il l'observa encore, attendant qu'elle n'en dise plus. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

-Tu t'es disputée avec Severus ?

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça !?

Il sourit tristement devant son air paniqué.

-Je _***sais***_ Hermione.

-Tu _***sais***_ ?! Tu sais quoi !? Il n'y a strictement rien à savoir !

Il lui fit signe de la main, se désignant.

-Loup-garou dans les parages, tu te souviens ?!

Son silence fût éloquent.

-Je peux le sentir sur toi.

Elle abaissa le regard.

-Oh.

Ils se perdirent tous les deux dans leurs pensées puis elle releva la tête, le cherchant des yeux.

-Est-ce que tu vas me dire de faire attention ? Que je fais une erreur ?

Il prit parti de ne pas la regarder lorsqu'il lui répondit.

-Non. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger votre relation. Et si une erreur doit être faite c'est à vous de la faire.

La main d'Hermione sur son avant-bras le fit se tourner vers elle.

-Merci Remus.

Il contempla ce visage qu'il connaissait depuis des années, retrouvant quelques similitudes avec le visage juvénile d'avant mais reconnu qu'il avait devant lui une femme à présent.

-De rien. Mais fait attention quand même.

Elle lui sourit et reprit son balancement.

Il se devait de le lui dire, il la sentit soudainement plus légère.

Peut-être grâce à ses mots. Du moins c'est ce qu'il voulut croire.

XXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à Lalilalre, Eladora, Fofix, Blupou, Hermystic, Oscarangel, Lucile Dio, Mlle Happy et Laorah.

XXXX

IX – **Luna :**

Elle avait invité Luna à dîner chez elle et elle commençait à le regretter sérieusement. Enfin non, mais un petit peu quand même.

Depuis un bon quart d'heure son amie rêveuse était justement en train de faire ça, rêver.

-Luna ?! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je réfléchissais.

-A quoi au juste ?

La jolie blonde ne répondit pas de suite, préférant laisser traîner son regard sur les affaires d'Hermione.

Prise soudain d'inspiration, elle questionna de but en blanc.

-Est-ce que Severus Snape est un bon amant Hermione ?!

La jeune femme en question s'étouffa avec sa gorgée.

-Pardon !? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?! Et comment voudrais-tu que je le sache !?

Luna, l'air toujours complètement ailleurs affirma le plus calmement du monde.

-Je te demande ça parce que même si tout va bien avec Neville j'ai envie d'un peu de piquant en ce moment. Et je sais que tu sais ce genre de choses parce que tu couches avec le Professeur.

Hermione dévisagea son amie, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Qu… Quoi ?!

-Bon alors ? Est-ce qu'il est bon au lit ? Je parie que oui ! Je parie aussi qu'il sait être inventif…

-Luna !

-Oui ?

Voyant qu'elle restait dans sa ligne de pensées et que ça ne la choquait pas outre mesure, Hermione finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

-Oui, il est très doué.

Le sourire éclatant de Luna lui assura qu'elle avait donné la bonne réponse.

-Je le savais ! Tu penses qu'il pourrait…

-Oh Merlin ! Luna !

Cette conversation était surréaliste, ce qui l'était plus c'était qu'elle était celle qui rougissait tandis que la jeune femme qu'elle avait en face restait impassible, enfin aussi impassible que Luna pouvait être.

Essayant de mettre de côté son embarras, Hermione proposa.

-Ecoute si tu veux j'ai quelques livres que je pourrai te prêter…

-Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup.

Et juste comme ça, elle mit fin à l'une des conversations les plus gênantes de sa vie, et profita du reste de sa soirée entre filles.

XXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à Mlle Happy, Hermystic, Pimousse, Laorah, Oscarangel, Lucile Dio et 3lys3.

XXXX

X - **Albus :**

Hermione n'avait jamais été des plus à l'aise dans le bureau du Directeur et cette fois-là n'était pas différente.

Non, la seule différence venait du fait qu'elle n'était plus étudiante ici mais professeur et puis Albus n'était plus de ce monde aussi.

Même sachant cela, ça ne lui évitait pas de se triturer les mains avant de le saluer.

-Bonjour Albus !

-Hermione !

Elle lui sourit poliment.

-On m'a fait part de votre demande donc me voilà.

Elle ferma les yeux deux secondes, se fustigeant de réagir aussi lamentablement. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Pas cette fois en tous les cas.

-Comment va la jeunesse de notre monde ?!

Elle fût un peu surprise de la question.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse encore me considérer comme faisant partit de la «jeunesse» Albus mais je vais bien. Et vous-même ?

-Le même quotidien depuis trop longtemps très chère. Bien qu'il se soit enfin passé quelque chose de nouveau….

Ohhh. Le regard scintillant de l'ancien Directeur ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle s'enquerra l'air de rien.

-Ah oui ?

Le vieil homme lui sourit.

-Severus et moi avons… eu une conversation des plus intéressantes, oui.

Voilà ! Elle en était sûre !

-Et sur quoi portait cette _***intéressante conversation***_ ?

-Sur vous et lui très chère. Lui et vous.

Le moment où ils venaient de se faire prendre venait d'arriver. Heureusement pour eux qu'Albus soit déjà décédé, sinon elle n'osait imaginer les dégâts que le vieil homme pouvait causer en ouvrant sa bouche devant la personne qui ne fallait pas.

Restant résolument détendue, elle lui sourit à nouveau.

-Ça m'étonnerait Albus !

-Lui aussi fût le premier à nier.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je dis cela.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Il n'a rien pu vous dire parce qu'il n'a rien à dire dessus. Par contre j'imagine bien que vous, vous lui en avait parlé en long, en large et en travers, Monsieur le Directeur !

Albus éclata d'un rire poussiéreux, faisant sauter le chat qui l'accompagnait dans sa peinture.

-Vous me connaissez décidément très bien Hermione. …. Et vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que je lui ai dit ?

Elle refusa de paraître trop curieuse mais fini par concéder.

-Si, bien sûr.

L'ancien Directeur prit tout son temps avant de lui répondre.

-Je lui ai juste dit que vous et lui était une très bonne idée. Une excellente même !

Ce fût au tour de la jeune femme de s'esclaffer.

-Oh je vois d'ici la tête qu'il a pu faire devant cette simple suggestion Directeur !

Il la regarda rire quelques instants, toujours avec un regard bienveillant.

-Ce sera tout Albus ?

-Pour le moment Hermione. Pour le moment.

-Bien, je vous souhaite donc de passer une bonne fin de journée. Et si vous en avez d'autres comme celle-là….

Il termina sa phrase alors qu'elle venait de quitter le bureau.

-…. Je vous en ferai part. A tous les deux.

Riant de sa petite intervention, le Directeur prit avec joie l'un de ses lemon drop préféré.

XXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à Loldu88, Hermystic, Mlle Happy, 3lys3, Lucile Dio, Laorah et Oscarangel.

XXXX

XI – **Sirius :**

Hermione Granger venait, à la seconde même, de se jurer de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds à une soirée où l'alcool coulait à flot.

C'était à croire que tous ses amis, des gens civilisés et bien sous tous rapport d'ordinaire, ne savaient plus se tenir une fois qu'ils avaient dépassé un certain taux d'alcoolémie.

Entre des blagues plus que graveleuses et des comportements douteux, elle prit le parti de se réfugier dans la bibliothèque.

Elle était au milieu du sixième chapitre d'un livre particulièrement intéressant quand elle se fit interrompre.

-Oh Hermione t'es là ! Enfin !

-Pourquoi ? On me cherchait ? Il se passe quelque chose ?!

Elle remarqua très vite que Sirius avait du mal à se concentrer sur les quelques paroles prononcées.

-Non y'a rien de grave. Juste… j'voulais te parler d'un truc !

Elle soupira lourdement tout en fermant l'épais volume qu'elle avait sur les genoux puis d'une voix las mais douce elle lui demanda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Sirius ?

Il eût l'air perdu un moment puis se souvint apparemment de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-Je voulais te dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

Elle fronça le nez.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée ?

-Toi et _**Snape**_ ! C'est même la plus mauvaise idée que t'ai pu avoir Hermione !

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupéfaction.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous en dehors de très bons rapports professionnels et amicaux !?

Il se mit à rire comme un dément.

-Parce que c'est la rumeur qui circule en ce moment.

A l'entente de la nouvelle, elle fût prise de panique, puis de soulagement, à la possibilité que tout soit découvert. Mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord, nier si possible ou en tout cas ne pas donner d'affirmation.

-Et bien tu diras à ceux qui propagent une telle information, qu'elle est complètement _**fausse**_ !

-Arrête Hermione ! C'est pas parce que j'ai trop bu que je n'ai pas remarqué votre manège à tous les deux !

Elle souffla bruyamment.

-Tu es ivre Sirius.

L'homme haussa bêtement les épaules.

-Peut-être mais j'ai quand même raison. Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance.

Son affirmation ne fit qu'irriter la jeune femme encore un peu plus.

-Et pourquoi ça j'te prie ?!

Il la dévisagea comme si il lui poussait deux têtes.

-Bah à cause de Lily !

**Lily**

Hermione grinça des dents.

-Sirius tu as assez bu comme ça ! Tu restes là je vais te chercher une potion pour dégriser !

Elle partit tellement furieuse qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était déjà avachi sur le canapé, endormi.

XXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à Laorah, Hermystic, 3lys3, Oscarangel, Lucile Dio et Mlle Happy.

XXXX

XII – **Drago :**

-Granger !

Hermione se retourna aussitôt, la main sur la poitrine et son cœur tambourinant fortement dans sa poitrine.

-Drago ! Tu peux être plus discret s'il te plait ?!

Il regarda autour de lui, ne voyant pas grand monde.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais !

Elle secoua la tête, à moitié amusée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Ce n'est pas une façon de m'accueillir !

Elle sourit plus franchement et le guida vers son bureau.

Se retournant vers lui, elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Bon maintenant que je t'ai accueilli convenablement… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Savoir pour toi et Severus ! Si c'était vrai ?!

La jeune femme inspira longuement, commençant sérieusement à en avoir marre. Ça s'étalait peut-être sur plusieurs semaines, voire quelques mois, mais ce questionnement devenait lassant.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ça ? A part si tu comptes me mettre dans ton lit !

Il l'inspecta tellement curieusement qu'elle ria.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête là Drago ! Je pourrai me sentir offensée tu sais !

Il eût l'humilité de rougir, un peu.

-Non c'est juste que…. Bon alors c'est vrai ?

Elle le détailla minutieusement.

-A qui en as-tu parlé ?

-A personne.

-Drago…

-Peut-être à Severus…

-Et que t'a-t-il répondu ?

Il rougit de plus belle, attisant la curiosité d'Hermione.

-De me mêler de mes affaires, sinon mes… _**bijoux de famille**_ risqueraient de prendre un sacré coup….

Elle rigola plus franchement.

-Et tu sais quoi ?! Il a eu raison de te répondre ça !

-Donc….

-Tu ne sauras rien de plus venant de moi, tu m'en vois *désolée* Drago…

-Tu parles !

Ne lui en tenant pas rigueur il se pencha vers elle pour lui embrasser la joue.

D'un sourire ironique, elle se plaint.

-Ravie d'apprendre que tu ne viens me voir _***que***_ par intérêt Malfoy !

Lui jetant le plus émoustillés de ses regards, il rétorqua.

-C'est _***toujours***_ par intérêt Granger ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !

Elle jeta alors la plume qu'elle avait en main dans sa direction mais il s'était déjà enfuit.

C'était bon de savoir qu'un Malfoy ne changeait jamais totalement.

XXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à Mlle Happy, Lucile Dio, 3lys3, Hermystic, Oscarangel, Zeugma, Laorah et Manoa-Bella.

XXXX

XIII – **Minerva/Poppy :**

Des chuchotements pouvaient s'entendre au fond de l'infirmerie. A y regarder de plus près on pouvait voir la Directrice faire les cent pas devant une Poppy Pomfresh des plus amusées.

L'infirmière en chef décida de mettre fin au piétinement de sa collègue.

-Calmez-vous enfin Minerva !

La Gryffondor s'arrêta et se retourna, surprise, vers son amie.

-Comment voulez-vous que je me…. Non mais vous vous rendez compte !

Poppy secoua légèrement la tête, soupirant.

-Vous en avez parlé à Severus ?

-Non. Pas encore, mais attendez que je lui mette la main dessus !

-Nous ne sommes même pas sûres de ce qui se passe entre eux Minerva. Ce ne sont que de simples rumeurs et suppositions pour le moment.

-Peu importe. Ce n'est pas *convenable* Poppy !

L'infirmière en chef se permit de rire.

-Nous ne sommes plus dans les anciens temps Minerva.

-Justement ! Prendre une jeune fille pour… partenaire est passé de mode !

-Dois-je vous rappeler qu'Hermione est une jeune femme à présent ?!

Minerva releva un sourcil soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout cela Poppy ?

-Franchement ?

La Directrice répondit par l'affirmative.

-Je pense que si tout cela est vrai, ils se sont plutôt bien trouvés.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse !?

-Si Minerva je le suis et si vous arrêtiez de porter un jugement beaucoup trop sévère sur ce pauvre Severus vous vous apercevrez que j'ai raison.

Elle voulut répliquer face à l'affirmation, qu'elle jugeait injuste, de son amie mais un jeune première année de Ravenclaw l'en empêcha.

-Pardonnez-moi Madame la Directrice mais le travail n'attend pas.

-Faites donc Poppy mais le sujet est loin d'être clos.

Pomfresh soupira, résignée.

-Avant de faire quoique ce soit, parlez à Severus, d'accord ?

La Directrice acquiesça, jugeant que la demande était loin d'être bête.

XXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à Zeugma, Hermystic, Laorah, 3lys3, Mlle Happy, Oscarangel, Lucile Dio, Manoa-Bella et Fofix.

XXXX

XIV – **Tonks :**

Elle n'avait jamais réellement était impressionnée par lui, mais avouait sans complexe être curieuse.

C'était le hasard qui les avait réunis dans cette petite cuisine confinée et elle comptait bien en profiter, un peu.

Lorsque Severus sentit un regard sur lui, il se figea avant de lentement se retourner, le regard neutre.

-Oui ?!

Elle ne se gêna pas pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Y a-t-il un problème… Nymphadora ?!

Ses yeux se rétrécirent mais elle s'abstint de prendre la perche qu'il lui tendait.

-Pas particulièrement… Severus….

Elle vit sa mâchoire se resserrer. Vision impressionnante elle dût bien le reconnaître.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me dévisagez de la sorte alors ?

-Pour rien. Je me disais juste qu'elle avait de la chance….

A l'entente de sa réponse, il releva un sourcil intéressé.

-Qui ça ?

Dans un sourire malicieux, elle lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde.

-Hermione….

Son regard se durcit alors.

-Et encore une... Vous n'êtes pas la première à vous faire une fausse... idée sur Hermione et moi.

Oh que non, à son humble avis son idée était la bonne.

-Bien sûr Severus… Bonne ou fausse j'ai déjà mon opinion sur la question….

Il grommela quelque chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à percevoir mais peu lui importait.

-Vous n'aviez pas des personnes à aider ou des choses à faire Tonks ?!

-Si. Mais je tenais à vous dire qu'au moins une autre personne, en dehors d'Hermione, sait vous apprécier à votre juste valeur…..

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que _**Lupin**_ apprécierait s'il savait…

Ça eût au moins le mérite de la faire rougir et de la faire taire.

-Touché. Bonne fin de journée Severus !

Inclinant la tête, il rétorqua par la même politesse.

Sur le chemin du retour elle décida que l'entrevue fût plus que fructueuse. Il n'avait rien lâché mais c'était tout comme !

XXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à Fofix, Hermystic, Louise Malone, Manoa-Bella, Oscarangel, Mlle Happy, Laorah, 3lys3 et Lucile Dio.

XXXX

XV- **Cormac :**

Cormac McLaggen pouvait être beaucoup de choses mais _***poli***_ ne faisait pas vraiment parti de la description.

C'était donc sans aucun remord qu'il entra dans le bureau de l'une de ses nombreuses collègues, Hermione Granger pour ne pas la nommer, et qu'il avança sans crainte vers son bureau.

Enfin, vers le bouquet de roses d'un rouge vif qui se trouvait dessus.

Quand il avait vu le coursier les porter à Hermione ce matin, il sût qu'il allait devoir agir finement s'il voulait savoir de qui les maudites fleurs provenaient.

Hermione avait été la seule femme de son entourage professionnel à refuser de coucher avec lui.

Et lui, tout comme son ego, n'avait pas apprécié.

Il sentit les roses et admit qu'elles sentaient très bon. Il se demanda un court instant s'il aurait dû courtiser Hermione avec des fleurs plutôt qu'avec des invitations à dîner chez lui.

Ça n'avait finalement pas d'importance.

Elle s'était refusée à lui à Poudlard, pourquoi s'était-il attendu à autre chose maintenant qu'ils avaient tous deux vieillis ?!

Il prit hâtivement la carte qui se trouvait, perdue, au milieu de ces roses, tout en jetant un regard furtif à la porte.

Revenant sur le petit bout de carton qu'il avait entre les mains, il avala de travers sa propre salive.

Il devait y avoir une erreur. Ce n'était pas possible.

_**** Severus ****_

De toute sa vie il n'avait connu qu'un seul *Severus* et c'était _**Snape. **_

Par les bourses de Merlin !

Ça expliquerait _**beaucoup**_ de choses si c'était lui le mystérieux homme de Granger !

Tout d'un coup Cormac se sentit nettement mieux dans sa peau. Le problème ne venait assurément pas de lui mais d'elle ! Et si elle préférait perdre son temps avec… _**ça**_…. Grand bien lui en faisait !

Il sortit alors rapidement du bureau de sa collègue juste à temps.

-Ah Cormac ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici ? Tu cherchais quelque chose ?

Il la regarda longuement avant de lui répondre, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

-Non, plus maintenant je viens tout juste de trouver.

Hermione le regarda alors s'éloigner, un peu surprise.

XXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

Merci à Ste7851, Fofix, Hermystic, Oscarangel, Mlle Happy, Lucile Dio, Laorah, 3lys3, Manoa-Bella, AliceEtMoi et Louise Malone.

XXXX

XVI – **Ron :**

Furieux, voilà ce qui le définissait après avoir entendu *la* nouvelle.

Non mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ?! Franchement !

-Hermione !

La jeune femme sursauta puis tourna vers lui des yeux exaspérés.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de crier Ronald je suis dans la même pièce que toi, je t'entends donc parfaitement !

Et voilà qu'elle l'imitait même dans ses sarcasmes maintenant. Non, décidément la nouvelle ne passait pas du tout.

-Alors ?! T'as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?!

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité.

-Non….. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai à me défendre. Je n'ai *rien* fait de mal !

Ron ne décolérait toujours pas.

-C'est pour te venger de moi ?!

-Quoi ?!

Il montra alors des signes d'impatience.

-Que tu couches avec _**Snape**_ ! C'est parce que je n'ai pas vraiment voulu prendre notre relation au sérieux et…

Le rire d'Hermione le stoppa net dans sa tirade.

-C'est ce que tu crois ?! On n'est plus en couple depuis deux ans Ronald, _***deux ans***_… Si j'avais dû avoir une réaction c'était à l'époque et non maintenant.

-Ah ah ! Donc tu admets que tu couches avec ce _**type**_ !?

-Je n'ai rien à admettre du tout et certainement pas à toi !

-Mais…

Elle planta fermement les mains sur ses hanches et le regarda, furibonde.

-Ronald Weasley, écoute-moi et fais le bien… Il n'y a plus de «toi et moi» depuis longtemps, je vois qui je veux, je sors avec qui je veux et surtout je _**couche**_ avec qui je veux… Et tu n'as rien à dire sous prétexte que l'on est amis maintenant !

Les yeux rivés au sol, il parût légèrement penaud.

-D'accord Hermione mais sache que ça ne me plait pas. Du tout.

Elle lui sourit alors, plus détendue.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonnée.

Lui faisant la bise, elle le poussa vers la sortie.

-Bonne fin de journée Ron et passe le bonjour à… à celle qui partage ta vie en ce moment !

Sur le chemin du retour, il ne pût s'empêcher d'être un peu amer et jaloux, se rendant enfin compte que sa chance était véritablement passée maintenant.

XXXXX


	17. Chapter 17

Merci à Louise Malone, Zeugma, Romania Rogue, Hermystic, 3lys3, Laorah, Lucile Dio, Manoa-Bella, Mlle Happy, AliceEtMoi et Oscarangel.

XXXX

XVII – **Mr et Mme Granger :**

Hermione était attablée à la table de la cuisine de ses parents, le nez dans son café, quand sa mère décida d'aborder le sujet.

-Chérie, est-ce que tout va bien dans ta vie en ce moment ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Tu me l'a déjà demandé maman et la réponse est toujours la même, tout va bien.

-Oui, en fait je me demandais si tu voyais quelqu'un en ce moment…. ?!

A l'entente de la question le père d'Hermione s'esclaffa.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maman ?

Son père répondit à sa place.

-Parce qu'elle a un candidat à soumettre à ton jugement scrupuleux !

La jeune fille observa sa mère, inquiète.

-Tu te souviens de Susan, notre voisine ? Son fils, Kevin, vient souvent lui rendre visite et j'ai pensé que, peut-être…

La jeune Gryffondor stoppa sa mère de la main.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite maman, je ne suis pas intéressée.

Son père cru bon d'ajouter à l'intention de sa femme.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !

Ce qui fit se rembrunir la maîtresse de maison.

-Donc, tu as quelqu'un ?

Hermione gesticula sur sa chaise.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Alors pourquoi… ?!

Elle haussa les épaules faisant sourire sa mère.

-Ça, jeune fille, ça veut dire que tu vois quelqu'un !

Elle concéda, un peu.

-Peut-être…

Sa mère oublia vite sa déception.

-Je veux *tout* savoir !

-Non maman. Plus tard, là je dois y aller !

Elle se leva rapidement embrassa son père puis sa mère.

-Vous ne pourrez pas échapper aux questions encore bien longtemps jeune fille !

-Moi aussi je t'aime très chère mère !

Éclatant de rire elle fit claquer la porte d'entrée, signalant bien son départ de la maison.

Elle les aimait, très fort, mais les parents c'était décidément une véritable plaie !

XXXXX


	18. Chapter 18

Merci à Louise Malone, Hermystic, Fofix, Rose-Eliade, Zeugma, AliceEtMoi, 3lys3, Laorah, Oscarangel, Lucile Dio, Mlle Happy, Manoa-Bella, Romania Rogue et Eladora.

XXXX

XVIII – **Sybill Trelawney :**

Le professeur de Divination dévalait les marches de l'escalier à une vitesse affolante, recherchant Severus avec frénésie.

Rien d'inhabituel en ce qui concernait cette dernière.

-Ah Severus !

Le Maître des Potions ferma encore plus son expression si c'était possible. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir encore !?

-Sybill.

La femme cligna rapidement des yeux, surprise de le trouver juste devant elle.

-Je vous cherchais !

-Malheureusement vous avez bien l'air de m'avoir trouvé.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant d'interpréter ses paroles.

-Il faut que je vous dise…. J'ai eu une vision….

Il inspira lentement, pour se calmer.

-Et ça me concerne en quoi ?

-Nous sommes *morts* !

-Pardon ?

-Vous et moi. Notre relation.

Il roula des yeux, la voilà repartie avec ses inepties.

-Pour la dernière fois Sybill…. Nous n'avons pas de _***relation***_ !

Elle cligna encore plusieurs fois des paupières.

-Oh ça je le sais maintenant que vous êtes avec Hermione Granger.

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?!

La femme recula légèrement.

-C'est pourtant simple Severus, tous les signes sont là ! Notre relation vient de mourir pour que celle avec Granger puisse naître.

Une lueur furieuse passa dans les yeux déjà voilés du professeur.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une sombre folle Trelawney ! Si jamais vous parlez de ça à qui que ce soit vous pouvez être sûre de me trouver sur votre chemin !

Sybill se recula un peu plus de l'homme en colère.

-Vous avez bien compris Sybill !?

-Ou… Oui, oui Severus.

-Bien. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire dans ce cas.

Il la frôla en partant, mais pas assez pour qu'elle tombe.

Le professeur de Divination regarda la place laissée vacante avec une certaine crainte mêlée de dépit.

Pourquoi personne ne voulait la prendre au sérieux ?

XXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à Fofix, Rose-Eliade, Zeugma, Hermystic, Sarinette60, PaleRealm, Laorah, Mlle Happy, Oscarangel, Lucile Dio, 3ly3, Manoa-Bella, AliceEtMoi, Louise Malone et Pimouss.

XXXX

XIX – **Dean/Seamus :**

Seamus arriva au bar, tapant sur l'épaule de son ami de toujours.

-Salut ! Comment ça va depuis hier soir ?!

Le sourire en coin, la question tout sauf anodine.

-Toujours pareil, je suis toujours largué.

Seamus eût un rictus compassionnel.

-Je suis désolé vieux ! J'pensais vraiment que ça s'arrangerait.

Dean releva les épaules.

-Pas grave. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Et sinon, toi quoi de nouveau ? Tu m'as l'air très enjoué ce soir !

-Ne te méprends pas, ça ne me concerne même pas.

Dean fût intrigué.

-Explique !

-J'ai un collègue qui est venu me parler d'Hermione aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi faire ?

Seamus expliqua avec des guillemets.

-Parce qu'elle et moi on se «connait».

-Et il voulait que tu le mettes sur le coup ?

-Pas tout à fait. Il a déjà essayé et s'est fait rembarré, donc il est venu pour m'expliquer sa théorie.

-Qui est… ?!

-Qu'elle voit déjà quelqu'un.

Dean haussa naturellement les épaules.

-Logique.

-Oui, mais attention ce n'est pas tout.

-Quoi d'autre !?

-Apparemment ce serait Severus Snape… _***Le***_ Severus Snape…

Dean partit dans un fou rire.

-C'est c'la oui et moi je sors avec McGonagall !

Seamus fit une mine horrifiée qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de son copain.

-Ris pas, c'est peut-être vrai qui sait…

-Et sinon… vous travaillez aussi des fois ?!

Seamus mit un coup d'épaule à Dean pour le faire taire.

-C'est très sérieux tu sais.

-Ouais, tu restes sur le coup, je veux être tenu informé si jamais il y a du _**nouveau**_….

Seamus ne se formalisa pas, il était heureux de voir Dean rire.

-En tout cas merci Seamus, tu vieux d'égayer ma soirée.

Ils trinquèrent.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi Dean !

XXXXX


	20. Chapter 20

Merci à Sarinette60, Hermystic, 3lys3, PaleRealm, Laorah, Mlle Happy, Oscarangel, Lucile Dio, Manoa-Bella, AliceEtMoi, Louise Malone et Pimouss.

Note : comme ça me l'a été demandé, voici le chapitre «bonus» sur la conversation Severus/Albus ^^

XXXX

XX – **Bonus I : Albus/Severus :**

Albus regardait son ancien collègue faire les cent pas avec un certain amusement.

-Arrêtez de sourire comme ça Albus !

Plus Severus s'énervait contre le vieil homme et plus l'ancien Directeur avait l'air joyeux.

-Vous êtes ici dans ma dernière demeure Severus je peux donc faire ce qu'il me plaira…

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient beaucoup trop pour que ce soit innocent.

Severus s'arrêta pour le fixer.

-Ce bureau a également été l'une de mes dernières demeures Dumbledore !

-D'ailleurs je me suis *toujours* demandé pourquoi vous n'aviez pas accepté de reprendre votre poste !?

Snape le foudroya du regard, lui et sa curiosité.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère !

-Bien, bien ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent…. Mais j'imagine que si vous êtes venu sciemment dans ce bureau, pour me voir, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison….

Le silence se fit alors entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que Severus ne se décide à parler.

-Je crois m'être mis dans une situation… compromettante Albus…

Le regard que lui offrit le tableau avait un petit quelque chose de dérangeant tant il scintillait.

-Si c'est à propos d'Hermione Severus je ne suis pas sûr de voir où est le problème.

La surprise se lu clairement sur le visage du professeur.

-De quoi parlez-vous !?

-Des sentiments naissants entre Miss Granger et vous-même.

-Il n'y a pas de… Ce serait complètement inapproprié voyons !

-Ah ! Les mystères du cœur….

La remarque ne fit qu'exacerber la fureur de Severus.

-Il n'y a pas de «mystères» car il n'y a pas de sentiments partagés Albus !

L'ancien Directeur pouffa d'un rire jovial.

-Si c'est réellement ce que vous croyez mon cher. Mais je sais de source sûre que vous vous trompez….

Snape releva un sourcil sarcastique.

-Citez-moi vos sources alors !

-Ça je ne le peux pas. Mais si vous voulez bien écouter le conseil d'un vieux sage….

Ce fût au tour de l'homme en noir d'offrir un rire.

-…. Vous devriez vous lancer.

-C'est _**«ça»**_ votre conseil !?

-Oui. Et je pense également que c'est l'une des meilleures idées que vous ayez eu Severus.

Le professeur dévisagea le portrait de son mentor durant de longues secondes avant de tourner les talons et de partir furieux.

Le portrait du Directeur laissé seul, le vieil homme s'esclaffa.

-C'est bien ce que vous êtes venu chercher comme réponse Severus, même si vous ne le savez pas encore.

XXXXX


	21. Chapter 21

Merci à Louise Malone, Rose-Eliade, Sarinette60, Zeugma, Hermystic, 3lys3, PaleRealm, Laorah, Mlle Happy, Oscarangel, Lucile Dio, Manoa-Bella, AliceEtMoi, Pimouss et Rivruskende.

XXXX

XXI – **Les Dursleys :**

Cela avait été un accident tout bête.

Evidemment que ça avait été un accident. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le revoir. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était en vie ou non jusqu'à ce moment-là.

Petunia Dursley, après moult conversations et arguments avec son mari, était arrivée à une sorte de trêve.

Elle avait su que la guerre du monde sorcier s'était finie sur un bel épilogue et, après tant d'années, elle voulait enfin saisir la branche de gui qu'Harry avait tendu en lui donnant son adresse.

A Grimmault Place.

Elle, Vernon et Dudley regardaient dans tous les sens, ayant peine à croire qu'un lieu magique existait dans cet endroit bien moldu.

Elle se décida enfin à toquer et attendit que la porte s'ouvre.

Elle resta perplexe néanmoins quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme.

-Oui, puis-je vous aider ?

-Est-ce qu'Harry vit ici ?

La jeune femme leur sourit.

-Oh. Oui, entrez. Vous devez être les Dursley !

Petunia observa la jeune fille, se demandant qui elle pouvait bien être, tandis que Vernon inspectait les lieux d'un œil suspicieux. Dudley, lui, loucha également sur Hermione.

-Harry m'a dit que vous deviez passer mais il a été un petit peu…

-Pardonnez-moi mais *qui* êtes-vous ?

Hermione perdit le sourire une seconde.

-Oh. Hermione Granger. Enchantée.

Petunia fronça les sourcils, pas plus avancée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer ses questions mais fût interrompue par une tornade noire qui déboula dans la pièce.

-Hermione ! Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne *pas* te servir de ces ingrédients ! Je les gardais pour…

Petunia fût surprise de voir la jeune fille, Hermione, se détendre, allant même jusqu'à sourire devant la fureur de l'homme, qu'elle dût bien avouer imposant.

-Severus…..

Elle se raidit à l'entente de ce prénom. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était il y avait tellement longtemps.

-… Je ne me suis *pas* servie, j'ai juste déplacé ces ingrédients.

Cela eût l'air de le tempérer un peu.

-Et pour quoi faire, je te prie !?

-Parce que les jumeaux ont eu la bonne idée de passer pour voir si on ne pouvait pas *gentiment* leur prêter des ingrédients.

Il concéda alors.

-Bien. Dans ce cas….

N'ayant pas remarqué son public il s'avança et l'embrassa rapidement.

D'une voix quelque peu chevrotante, Petunia l'appela.

-Severus…. ?!

Il se retourna en une fraction de seconde, surpris de la trouver là.

-Petunia.

Après un vif mouvement de tête, il partit en trombe de la pièce.

Au moins le point positif c'était que maintenant elle savait qui était cette Hermione et qu'elle n'était pas avec Harry.

Bien que l'idée de savoir Severus Snape coucher avec qui que ce soit lui donnait quand même quelques frissons dans le dos.

XXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

Merci à Rivruskende, Rose-Eliade, Zeugma, Sarinette60, Louise Malone, Hermystic, 3lys3, PaleRealm, Laorah, Mlle Happy, Oscarangel, Lucile Dio, Manoa-Bella, AliceEtMoi, Pimouss et Artemis-Isil.

XXXX

XXII – **Harry :**

Il l'avait cherché partout et se fustigea lorsqu'il la trouva simplement dans la bibliothèque, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas commencé par là.

-Hermione, je peux te parler ?

Elle releva doucement la tête.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il préféra aborder le sujet graduellement, ne souhaitant pas faire de scène.

Après quelques banalités échangées, il plongea la tête la première.

-Ecoute, je suis au courant pour toi et Severus.

Elle se crispa légèrement, mais c'était assez visible pour qu'il le remarque.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale ou te dire que tu as tort.

Hermione releva un sourcil surpris.

-Ah non ?

Il secoua la tête, rassemblant ses idées.

-Non. Mais…

-Ah ! Je savais bien qu'il y aurait un «mais»….

Il la dévisagea alors longuement, en silence, avant de poursuivre.

-Il y a bien un «mais» mais sans doute pas celui que tu crois.

Elle était curieuse de le voir poursuivre.

-Snape et moi n'avons jamais eu de relations faciles mais après ce qu'il a fait… Après tout ce qui s'est passé… Il compte beaucoup pour moi Hermione.

-Je le sais Harry.

Après avoir évité son regard, il planta ses yeux dans les prunelles chocolat de sa meilleure amie.

-Ne le fais pas souffrir Hermione, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Le souffle lui manqua tant elle fût surprise.

-Tu… Tu crois que c'est ce dont j'ai envie ?! De le faire souffrir! De le voir souffrir ?!

Il l'apaisa d'un regard.

-Non mais on ne sait jamais. Les histoires d'amour ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait.

Mal à l'aise elle détourna les yeux.

-Je ne crois pas détenir ce pouvoir-là Harry. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour le briser le cœur.

Une fois encore il la détailla de près.

-Si, je crois bien que si Hermione.

Une nouvelle fois le silence les enveloppa, silence que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaita rompre.

Ils passèrent un moment non défini à regarder le feu crépiter, la tête perdue dans leurs pensées.

Au moins le sujet avait été abordé.

XXXXX


	23. Chapter 23

Merci à Sarinette60, Hermystic, Rivruskende, Blupou, Fofix, Rose-Eliade, Louise Malone, 3lys3, PaleRealm, Laorah, Mlle Happy, Oscarangel, Lucile Dio, Manoa-Bella, AliceEtMoi, Pimouss, Artemis-Isil, Rosaline-Narcisse et Zeugma.

Note : cette conversation m'avait également été demandée donc voilà le 2nd chapitre bonus ^^

XXXX

XXIII – **Bonus II : Mr et Mme Granger/Severus :**

Mme Granger s'impatienta et leva une nouvelle fois la main pour toquer à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

-Bon…soir.

Elle et son mari regardèrent autour d'eux, essayant de voir s'ils s'étaient trompés de lieu.

-Puis-je… vous aider ?

L'homme en face d'eux avait l'air peu accommodant et tout aussi impatient.

La mère ayant momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole, son mari vola à son secours.

-Est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vit ici ?

Une étrange grimace passa sur le visage de l'homme avant qu'il ne s'efface pour les laisser entrer.

-Oui.

Survolant la pièce des yeux, le couple essaya de trouver trace de leur fille.

La femme prit alors la parole, essayant de comprendre.

-Pardonnez-moi mais qui êtes-vous au juste ?

Il parût un instant mal à l'aise avant de sobrement énoncer.

-Severus. Snape.

La femme hocha la tête tandis que son mari tiqua à l'entente du nom.

-Snape ? Vous êtes professeur à Poudlard, non ?

-C'est exact.

Le silence tendu qui régnait aggrava la mère.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici !? Et où est ma fille ?!

Severus soupira, ce fût léger mais pas assez.

-Elle prend une douche.

La mère fronça soudainement les sourcils, l'air contrarié.

-Et pourquoi ma fille prendrait-elle une douche à… 18h30 alors que son professeur attend dans son salon !?

-Je ne suis pas professeur. Je ne le suis plus.

-Vous l'étiez, c'est pareil.

-Pas tout à fait.

Le père, qui était resté plutôt silencieux fit enfin la connexion.

-C'est vous ?

La femme se retourna alors vers son mari.

-C'est «Lui» quoi ?

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard avant que Severus ne lâche la partie, pour cette fois.

-Oui, c'est *moi*.

Mme Granger commença à s'énerver avant de comprendre à son tour.

-C'est *vous* qu…. Oh ! _***Vous***_ êtes l'homme que voit ma fille !?

Snape acquiesça avant de détourner légèrement le regard pour demander.

-Je pensais qu'Hermione avait dit que nous devions nous rendre chez vous et non l'inverse.

Mme Granger, une fois la surprise passée, rougit, un peu.

-C'était ce qui était prévu, sauf qu'on a voulu passer la, vous, prendre. Je ne pensais pas…

-Moi non plus Mme Granger.

Le regard toujours un peu perdu, elle annonça.

-Donc c'est vous l'homme qu'elle voulait nous présenter… ?!

-Oui.

Il ne pût en dire davantage, un bruit dans la chambre se fit entendre.

-Severus est-ce que tu es… prêt !?

Hermione pila dans le couloir avant de s'exclamer.

-Maman ?! Papa !? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

XXXXX


	24. Chapter 24

Merci à Hermystic, Nicky, Zeugma, Romania Rogue, Sarinette60, Laorah, PaleRealm, Eladora, Mlle Happy, Lucile Dio, Pimouss, 3lys3, Manoa-Bella, Louise Malone, AliceEtMoi, Rose-Eliade, Rivruskende, Rosaline-Narcisse, Piha972, Fofix, Oscarangel, Blupou, Artemis-Isil, Ste7851, Loldu88, Lalilalre, Amistosamente-vuestro et Beatrice.

Note : bon nous arrivons à la fin du voyage, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu jusqu'au bout ^^

XXXX

XXIV – **Epilogue : Surprise :**

Hermione était anxieuse, sa fête «surprise» d'anniversaire était prévue pour dans une heure et même si ça n'avait plus rien d'étonnant elle aurait une annonce à faire.

Annonce qui ne surprendra sans doute personne quand on savait le nombre de personnes qui l'avait taquiné sur le sujet, sans compter les personnes à qui elle en avait directement parlé.

Jusqu'ici tout s'était très bien déroulé, tout le monde l'avait chaleureusement embrassé, les discussions n'avaient cessé d'être animées, le repas était délicieux et les cadeaux très appréciés.

Et Severus était là.

Evidemment qu'il était là.

Personne n'avait pensé à commenter ce fait, ce qui la surprenait un petit peu.

Du regard elle le chercha à travers la pièce et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les siens, elle les accrocha.

D'un signe de la tête, il lui donna son feu vert.

Inspirant très calmement elle se prépara à la minute de vérité.

-Ecoutez-moi tout le monde ! J'ai une annonce à faire…

-Tu es enceinte !?

Elle roula des yeux.

-Ne sois pas stupide Dean !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Ça valait le coup d'essayer !

-Non. En fait certains d'entre vous se sont peut-être posé la question de savoir pourquoi Severus était ici, avec nous, ce soir…

Un ensemble de «Ohhhhhh» se fit largement entendre.

-Et bien… lui et moi…. Severus et moi…

-… Vous êtes ensemble ! Oui on avait déjà compris Hermione !

Elle ouvra la bouche puis la referma, stupéfaite de ce qui venait d'être dit. Elle ne l'avait pas mis dans la confidence.

-Que… Quoi ?! Comment !?

Dans un rire Ron répondit en sauvant le coup.

-Crois-le ou non, vous n'avez pas été des plus subtiles tous les deux…

Rougissante, elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Severus.

-Oh.

Lavande, ayant un peu bu ne se gêna pas pour demander.

-Et maintenant ce qu'on veut _**tous**_ savoir c'est depuis combien de temps cette petite débauche entre vous existe ?!

Hermione remarqua le regard gêné mais intéressé de ses invités.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle décida de les choquer en leur disant la stricte vérité.

Toujours les yeux plongés dans le regard sombre de son amant, elle répondit d'un calme olympien.

-Quatre ans.

Elle jubila de voir leurs têtes se décomposer face à sa réponse.

**Surprise !**

XXXXX

Note 2 : Je suis heureuse et fière de vous dire que ces petits drabbles ont inspirés un auteur -Hermystic pour ne pas la nommer lol- et qu'elle compte d'ici peu publier les «coulisses» de ces tites histoires («Behind Breaking News») …. Stay tuned for the next episode comme on dit : -P


End file.
